1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the mobile radio field, and more specifically concerns a control system for controlling a plurality of mobile radio communication transmitter/receiver units and other types of electronic and electrical equipment, used in a mobile radio vehicle. The control system of the invention serves to resolve problems that have plagued the mobile radio field with respect to multiple system type installations in mobile radio vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The basic type of systems which are representative of the prior art used for control of a plurality of radio transmitter/receiver units, and other equipment, in a mobile radio vehicle comprises a multiplicity of control units mounted within the dash area of the vehicle, and numerous connecting cables extending between the dash area and the equipment in the trunk of the vehicle. Each of several complete prior art systems are purchased, installed, operated, and maintained on an individual basis. The cluster of control units, microphones, speakers, and sub-system units located in the dash area is commonly known to the prior art as the mobile control center.
In emergency type vehicles, such as those used by public safety organizations, an additional control unit must be installed within the dash area to operate the electronic siren, public address system, radio receiver outside speaker system, roof-mounted light bar, and other equipment normally installed in this type of vehicle.
In recent years, yet additional types of equipment and systems have been added to the mobile control center, in order to keep the modern mobile radio vehicle compatible with modern and complex communication control centers that have acquired new sophisticated type of hardware, techniques, and modes of operation. During the past decade, digital status systems, teleprinter systems, facsimilie systems, vehicle locater systems, scanning systems, and scrambler systems are examples of new type of systems which have been made available to the mobile radio field and which require installation and operation within the dash area of the vehicle. Essentially, a situation which originally started to become complex during the sixties, has steadily developed and grown during the seventies, and is very likely to become a crisis during the eighties.
Thus, the efficiency of operation and the appearance of the present-day mobile control center is poor to mediocre. The mobile control center takes up too much room within the dash area of the vehicle, and it presents a safety hazard to the occupants of the vehicle. Eventual removal of the prior art systems for transfer to new vehicles is costly and time comsuming. The entire prior art systems and equipment used in mobile radio vehicles are physically and technically entangling and a financial burden upon the user. Also, due to the energy crisis, which is causing new car manufacturers to produce smaller vehicles, less space within the dash area is available for the mobile control center.
Although many variations and combinations of the vertical rack mounts and the floor-mounting of control units can be found throughout the mobile radio field, the user of such type of equipment cannot deviate very much from the basic configueration of systems presently available, or integrate several systems obtained from different manufacturers. This is due primarily to the lack of standardization within the industry of hardware such as control units, microphones and microphone jacks, sub-systems, cables and connectors. The wiring and electronic circuitry used for microphone circuits, the manner of selecting frequencies, the receiver output circuits, etc., differ significantly between manufacturers of communication equipment. Also, emergency type equipment must necessarily be controlled separately from the radio communication systems.
The control system provided by the present invention eliminates the necessity to separately purchase, install and maintain a multiplicity of control units within the dash area, and the need to install an equal number of control cables between the dash area and the trunk of a vehicle, as is required by the prior art to operate and control the plurality of radio transmitter/receiver units and other types of electronic and electrical systems used in emergency type mobile radio vehicles. This relieves the user of multiple system mobile radio vehicle of the physical, technical, operational, and financial problems associated with the necessity to self-assemble, and to later remove, the mobile control centers. It also reduces the many negative factors which result from the self-assembled mobile control centers concerning, for example, the efficienty of operation, poor appearance, and the like.
The system of the invention results in a reduction of time and labor for the installation, long range overhead costs of time and labor required to service the controlling portion of such systems, and eventual reduction of cost to remove the systems. As opposed to prior art types of mobile control centers, both the console and the combiner portions of the control system of the present invention can be readily removed for repair or exchange. This reduces out of service time of vehicles which require servicing of the equipment. Also, the use of plug-in modules and plug-in circuits boards in the system of the invention helps the service technician isolate the possible cause of faulty operation, and thus expedites the repair of the system.
The control system of the invention substantially improves the appearance of the controlling equipment located within the dash area, reduces the amount of space required for the equipment, and also reduces the hazard of the equipment located within the dash area. The control system of the invention is efficient in operation, in that it provides a single push-button control panel and a single microphone to the driver-operator for the control of a plurality of communication systems and other equipment installed within the vehicle. This grouping of controls reduces confusion to the operator, thereby increasing the efficiency of operation. The console may be adjusted to any desired height and angle to optimize visibility of the controls for the driver-operator, to minimize distraction and optimize his concentration on driving the vehicle.
The use of momentary push-button switches and integrated circuitry in the system of the invention, as opposed to mechanical multi-contact switches commonly used by the prior art to select frequency and other functions, reduces the problems experienced with oxidation, corrosion, dust and dirt, and wear of contacts. The use of the push-button switches and integrated circuit components and circuitry contributes to the reduction of size and weight of the console in the system of the invention. Electronic switching is more reliable, and the encoding-decoding type of electronic controls used in the system of the invention reduces the number of wires required in the cable connecting the console and combiner.
The system of the invention effectively nullifies any impasse which may exist within the field of mobile radio communication regarding the type of hardware and the configuration of systems available for use within the mobile radio vehicle versus the type which may be desired and needed by the user of the multiple system mobile radio vehicle. The system of the invention serves to alleviate many problems related to the installation and control of a plurality of radio and electronic and electrical systems within the vehicle. The system of the invention can assist the user to be more self-sufficient in resolving problems related to the mobile radio vehicles, rather than depending upon and waiting for others to offer solutions to the problems, as has been the case for the past three decades.